A lost man
by Raven of Alaska
Summary: First fan fic! Beast Boy and Raven fell in love, then quickly fell out. Beast Boy moves away. Years later, he is living in Africa, not expecting the surprise that is traveling towards him. RaeXBB, RobxStar
1. A Night of Love

A night of love

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans

Hello. First FanFic!

_He loves Terra, not me. He could never love me_. "No, he can love me_." You know you're wrong._ "Shut up Rage!" _Oh, for crying out loud, he's green_. "So, that makes him cute." _He loves Terra, not you_. "Rage, quit it!"

_Raven left her room. I need some tea. Sigh, Trigon's gone, and yet I still can't find love. Why?_ After getting a cup of tea, she left for her room. As she went into the hallway, she heard noises coming from a few rooms down. She slowly crept along the hallway, until she came to Robin's door. "Oh, why tonight?" Ever since the Tokyo incident, they hadn't hidden their love from each other anymore. When she got to her room, tears had started to flow from her violet eyes. Tired, she flung herself on her bed, weeping.

_Raven. She's so beautiful_. "I should ask her. But would she accept." _If she refused, I would be heartbroken._ "Well, it doesn't have to be a date, does it?" _Maybe tomorrow_. "Why tonight?" He could barely sleep. Lately, he'd been having thoughts that made him grateful Raven hadn't read his mind. Sounds filtered into his room. _Robin and Starfire_. He could hear the sounds coming from Robin's room. He couldn't stand it. So he decided to walk around the Tower. As the moon rose in the sky, he left into the darkness of the hallways, not knowing where he was going. After a few minutes, he heard it. _Crying?_

Knock, knock. "Who is it?" Raven asked. "You okay?" _Gar?_ "I'm fine." "You don't sound like it." Raven went to her door. She opened it. There were those dark green eyes. "Raven…" That was all he had to say before her lips met his.


	2. Separate Ways

Separate Ways

**Disclamer**: Don't own Teen Titans.

It had been a few weeks since the incident. "Gar, will you please keep quiet!" "Raven, I'm just humming." She replied by tossing a book at him, which he dodged at once. "I'm very irritable right now, so please shut up!" _Why am I doing this?_ Ever since that night, she hadn't been able to meditate peacefully. Raven was thankful she could sleep, though, because she had been feeling sick to her stomach lately. "Stop humming!" she cried, flinging herself at him. It took the rest of the team to stop her from hurting the green grass stain. "I need to sleep. Anyone needs me, I'll be napping." Standing up, she left the room, passing a cold glare at Beast Boy.

"What's with her?" Robin asked. Beast Boy just looked away. "I'm not sure" he replied, "but I'm going to find out. "Man, she's ticked. Best not go to her right now." "Cy, I know what I'm doing." Gar replied coolly. With that, he went to the one place he had been avoiding for the past three weeks; Raven's room.

"Raven, are you okay?" "Gar, please, go away." "No, I'm not leaving this time." "Just go!" Gar stood at the door, unflinching. "Please, sweetie, what's wrong?" "Nothing!" she yelled. Garfield stepped back in fear. "Sorry, I didn't mean…" "Of course you didn't" she spat back, "you never do!" "Raven, I…" "Just leave, please. Also, don't call me sweetie. What happened a few weeks ago means nothing to me!" _Wait, I love him. That was the best night of my life!_ She saw the hurt in his eyes. _Why am I hurting him?_ "If that's the way you feel…" "Gar, wait, I didn't meant it!" she cried. But he didn't listen. _I was a fool to fall in love with her. _Tears streaked down his face. There was only one choice for him.

He entered his room, and began to pack. Within a half hour, everything he owned was in two small bags. _This is the only way. I've got to forget everything, even Raven. Leave and never come back._ "Beast Boy, going somewhere?" Cyborg asked. "Um, just going to visit some friends in Texas. Should be back in a week." "Leaving now?" "My plane leaves in an hour." "Well, I'll see you later, little buddy."

As soon as Cy left, Robin entered. "I heard you fight with Raven." Beast Boy froze. "You shouldn't have been listening." Gar snapped back. "Whoa, I'm only saying you should go back and talk with her, not leave." "I know," Garfield said, "but, as I told Vic, I have to go see some friends in Texas." "Well, I guess we'll see you when you get back." After what seemed like a lifetime, Robin left. _Goodbye, Robin. Goodbye Victor. Goodbye Starfire. Goodbye, Raven. _With his bags packed, he quietly left, leaving only his T-Communicator, and his pictures of Raven, though he knew he would never forget her face. He now stood at the base of the Tower, looking at the door. Should I leave? Then, without any second thought, he left Titans Tower, and with it, his memories, his friends, his love. The wind blew a slight breeze. Thunder sounded in the distance. Lightning cracked, and rain began to fall from the heavens, as the teen formerly known as Beast Boy left everything he knew behind.


	3. 15 years later

15 years later

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclamer: Still don't own Teen Titans. Wish I did, though.

Garfield Logan stood in the lobby of the hospital. _Terra, are you okay?_ Cancer, she has cancer. How could this happen? Just when they were really happy, she came down with cancer!

"Daddy, is mommy going to be alright?" asked a little 4-year-old girl.

"I don't know, Arella."

The little girl looked at him with dark blue eyes. He could see that she was about to cry. He didn't want to tell her. Yet he knew he'd have to someday, but not now. The twins, Jake and Kyle, had taken this the hardest. They knew what was happening, that their mom had cancer. Both of them, thirteen years old, resembled their mother. Light skin, blonde hair. The only resemblance to their dad was their emerald eyes, and the fact they could both change into animals at will.

Jump City

Raven Roth looked through the windows of the T-Plane. Africa, why'd he go there? The engines heated up. After fifteen years, she was finally going to see him again.

"Raven, we're about to lift off." Elasti-girl said. She sat down next to her.

"Thank you for coming with us." The entire Doom Patrol had come with them to find Beast Boy. Although she wasn't sure that was the only reason Elasti-girl had come. Jets roared to life, and they took off, heading for Africa.

"When we get there, I'm going to give him a good talking to" said Mento. "Leaving you at your time of need. I thought we raised him better than that."

"Excuse the interruption," Starfire said, "but we have located friend Beast Boy. He is in Cairo."

Cairo, Egypt

"Ah, you must be Mr. Logan. I need to talk to you." The doctor motioned for him to follow.

"Jake, Kyle, watch your sister." Carefully, he handed the sleeping girl to Jake, and followed the doctor.

"Mr. Logan, I need to tell you something…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cliffhanger! Thanks to all those reviews! I won't probably update for the next day or two. If I have free time, I'll update! **


	4. Death and Arrival

Death and arrival

Terra's life signs bleeped across the screen. Garfield watched as she opened her eyes.

"Hey, Gar" she said weakly, "How are the kids?" She felt tired, weak, and barely able to keep her eyes open. The cancer was draining her of her energy, and, she was sure, her life.

"Their fine." Tears welled up in his eyes. "The doctors say you'll live." Of course, this wasn't true. Within a few days, she would die.

"Oh stop it, Gar. I know I'm probably going to die."

"Terra, I had to try to cheer you up. You should rest, though." Terra nodded slowly, and closed her eyes.

The kids were at her bedside a few hours later, when Terra, Teen Titan, servant of Slade, and wife and mother, closed her eyes and died. Her vital signs started to fade, and then there was nothing. _They gave her a few days! She only got a few hours. This isn't fair!_ Tears flowed from his eyes freely.

Hours later, she was buried in Logan cemetery, where Beast Boy's parents, as well as many of his ancestors, were laid to rest. There was not a dry eye within a few miles. Hundreds had come to pay their respects. For many hours later, people talked about how nice she was, and then left. The clouds around Cairo began to grow dark, and then it rained.

Cleopatra Airport: 6:00 p.m.

We're here. Bad weather, though. Raven scanned the airport for any sign of Beast Boy. "Should've known better than to get my hopes up."

Once all the Titans and Doom Patrol had unloaded in their private hangar, they went to look for Raven, who had left early to scan the airport for Beast Boy. After traveling around the airport for a while, the decided to stop at Pyramid Pizza, and grabbed a bite to eat. Just as they were about to eat, Raven joined them.

"Any luck, mom?" Katie asked, excitement in her voice. She was disappointed when Raven shook her head.

"Don't worry," Mento assured them, "we'll find Beast Boy."

"According to my source," said Cy, "he lives in a hut just a few miles out of town."

"Victor, are you sure your source is reliable?" Nightwing asked.

Before he could answer, a waiter came to take their order. Two large pepperonis, one medium cheese and bacon, with cheese filled crust. They all had a coke to drink.

"Mom," Katie asked, "after we see dad, can we go see the pyramids of Giza?"

"Sure Katie, if you want."

**Sorry it took so long to update. The computer at my mom's was broke, and my computer at my dad's has been kicking us off lately. By the way, thanks to all who reviewed. I am currently working on a story for Eragon, as well as the next chapter of this story. Until then, see you later!**


	5. The Truth Hurts

**Thanks to everyone whose reviewed! They mean a lot to me!**

The Truth Hurts

The Titans had just got done eating when Cyborg left. They all wondered where he had gone off to. It had been almost fifteen minutes. Suddenly, with a grave look on his face, Cy towards them.

"What's wrong, Vic?" Nightwing asked. He could tell something was bothering him, and things didn't look to good.

"Here, read the paper," he replied grumpily. The little git, why her? She betrayed us… guess she should rest in peace, the traitor.

_Terra Logan, wife of Garfield Logan, dies at 32_

_Today, at 4:00 p.m., Terra Logan died of cancer. The wife of local doctor, Garfield Logan, many remember she had cancer just 5 years ago, and then it seemingly went away. It came back just a few days ago, bringing considerable pain to her. She was very cheerful, fun, and filled with happiness. In the ten years she lived in Cairo, she made many friends, and became one of the greatest experts on the Pyramids. She was buried shortly after near her home, just a mile out from Cairo. She leaves behind her husband and their three kids._

_Story continued on page A-4_

Nightwing read the story aloud to the group. Her great achievements, the names of her kids, the location of the Logan's, in case anyone wanted to drop by and give their grievances, and the phone number, 555-2963.

_He married Terra? How dare he, she betrayed us! She did stop the volcano from exploding, though._ The different emotions stared to argue inside Raven's head. _Stop, please! _Raven cried, this info was too much for her to process right now. She started to cry uncontrollably.

While Katie tried to calm down her mother, the others fumed. _I thought I taught him better than this,_ Mento stated to himself.

Similar thoughts went through the other Titans and Doom Patrol heads, except for Starfire, who thought, I'll miss Terra. She was a good friend, too bad I couldn't have seen her one last time.

Harold walked up to them. "Hi guys, need a lift?" Suddenly, emotions went from sad to happy.

"Good to see you, Harold. You seem to be doing fine. How's the arm?" Vic asked, smiling at his friend.

"Still hurts a bit. Slade did cut right down to the bone, you know."

"Glad to hear that," Nightwing replied, "now if you'll take us to Garfield, we have some business to conduct with him." The others nodded grimly. As they walked out to the car, Harold was lost in his own thoughts, since, just hours ago, he had been at the funeral of Terra Logan.

A harsh wind howled. The sun began to set, with the last rays of golden sunlight peeking over the mountains, truning the sky a bright shades of pink, orange, red, and purple. The world seemed to quiet down as night came, this time without a star, as if the heavens were mourning the recent loss in the Logan family. In the house of Garfield Logan, it was time to go to bed.


	6. Secrets

**Secrets**

**Sorry, everyone! My computer's been down. Here's the next chapter in A Lost Man. Sorry it's short.**

"Finally, some sleep," Garfield yawned. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. He went up to answer it.

"Hello, is Garfield Logan here?" The man knew that voice. _Robin?_

"Uh, come on in." The Titans, as well as the Doom Patrol, stepped into his house, and back into his life. Beast Boy stared in shock as Raven entered. She looked at him.

"Hi, Garfield," she said. He was speechless.

Command ship _Brainiac_, high above Earth's atmosphere.

A dark figure walked onto the deck, breathing hard. He wore a black cape, with a hood covering his face, so only that his mouth was visible.

"Commander, we've established contact with Eiffel HQ," a young lieutenant reported, saluting, with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Excellent, Lieutenant," the dark figure replied. "Dark Horse to Command, reporting in."

From the command console, a raw, disembodied, raspy, voice asked, "Status, Commander?"

"They are all together, now. Should I strike, my masters?"

"No. Wait for the signal, Commander, then we shall destroy the Titans with one swift stroke. Command out."

The dark figure smiled. _Soon_, Jericho thought, _we shall have our revenge_."


	7. Child description

Child description

Logan + Terra

Twins Jake and Kyle both look like there mom with his green eyes. They are 10 years old and are boy's, they love to play around and have fun. But Kyle can be serious unlike his brother, who is more of a joker. They can change into animals like their dad.

Arella has curly blond hair with big blue eyes; she got her father's pointed ears. She is a little daddy's girl and is really sweet and shy.

But even at 4 she has her mother's power and when she gets mad, the world feels her anger. She loves animals and playing with dolls.

Logan + Raven

Katie is the oldest girl at 15. (She is the oldest by 3 minutes) She has her mom's eyes and blond with a tint of pink and her dad's ears and fangs. She loves to read and is like her mother in many ways. Her powers are that of fire, from her grandfather.

Mark is 15 and has hair and eyes like his mother and has his dad's

fangs. He loves to play around. Which always seems to get him into trouble.

He has his mom's powers, but he is like most 15 year old boys. Loves

videogames.

May is 15 and has blond hair and green eyes. She is like her mother and

sister, but she loves to play around and reading. She has her father's

power in that she can change into animals, but she and also speck to

them. She is a tomboy and loves betting her brother in videogames.

Thanks to **GabbyKat13** for the descriptions!


	8. Capture!

Hi, everyone. Computer's been down, so I haven't had much luck in getting this story done. Here's the next chapter in A Lost Man.

"This is DH Command to Jericho, come in."

"This is Jericho here. What is your wish, my lord?"

The screen, which was black just moments before, now held a map of Africa. A green dot was blinking in Egypt, and then zoomed in.

"As you know, the Titans have gathered in Cairo, to reunite with Beast Boy, which is why the Doom Patrol is gathered there as well. Now is the time. Strike with the rage of the Brotherhood and capture these former heroes." Jericho laughed, and, beneath his mask, he grinned. The Titans were good enough, and the Doom Patrol was a bonus.

"Captain, have our shock troopers ready to deploy. We shall capture these murderers once and for all."

Cairo

"Alpha squad, attack from the left. Bravo and Charlie, cover Echo squad as they attack the house directly. Deltas, attack right, and destroy whatever vehicles you can find. Remember to use your stunners, or else we face Commander Jericho's wrath," the officer said, with fear creeping into her voice during the last few words. Quietly, without hesitation, each squad moved into position, and the order finally fell upon their ears.

"Fire."

The world slowed down, bits and pieces of the house flying through the air. Being caught off guard, the Titans and Doom Patrol took cover wherever they could. Negative Man was the first to go down. Then came Elasti-Girl, Starfire, Cyborg, and Cliff. All that remained was Mento, Nightwing, Raven, and Beast Boy, who was frantically looking for his kids.

"Katie, Kyle, Jake, Arella!" No answer. _Please let them be okay._ Then Raven went down, hit in the chest. "No!" Beast Boy cried as he saw her fall. The dust was thicker now, and he saw who had attacked her. A Brotherhood shock trooper stood in the doorway, then fell under one of Nightwing's concussion discs. The last thing Beast Boy saw before the world went dark was another trooper raising his rifle and firing, with two more troopers behind him.

Well, there you have it. The Titans and Doom Patrol have been captured, including four of the kids as well. Until the next chapter, Enter Mark and May!


	9. May and Mark

**Status: The Titans are captured, as well as BB and Terra's kids, as well as Katie. What are Mark and May going to think? How are our hero's going to escape? Will they escape? One of these three will be answered. The rest will be answered in later chapters. Also, happy Fourth of July!!! 231 years of independence. Be safe everyone, and enjoy the fireworks! The Sullivan Arena here is going to be full… well, enjoy the chapter!!!**

"I can't believe this," May excitedly exclaimed to her brother, "we're finally going to meet dad!!!" She looked at her brother, who showed no sign that he heard her, except for a small smile that appeared on his face. He had been silent ever since they left their home in Jump City, but they were responsible, and their mother had trusted them in flying to Cairo without her to watch over them. Wanting to surprise him, the kids had decided that Katie should be the only one to go to Cairo, and Mark and May would follow after. Oh, what a fight there had been…

_-Flashback-_

"_Kids, I'm going to the store for, um, some groceries. I'll be back in a while." Katie, May, and Mark, grinned. They knew that their mother was going to get a gift for their dad, since she was crazy about him. Once Raven left, Katie turned on May and Mark. _

"_You're going to pay, brats," she said, menacingly. "I wanted to fly instead of taking a plane. You know what happened! I'm scared of planes, and you…you voted without me!!!" With that said, she shot a fireball at her siblings. They dodged, and made a dash for the training arena. May and Mark knew that Katie, in her anger, could accidentally burn the house down. With Katie hot on their heels, they entered the training arena. May turned into a bald eagle, and began to circle Katie, occasionally dive-bombing her sister, while Mark took her head on. _

"_It's not our fault you were shopping for five hours," Mark said calmly as he dodged another fireball, "you spent too long getting our present for dad. We had to do something to distract mom." Another fireball flew at him, hitting him in the chest. Mark flew backwards, hitting the wall on the far left, then hitting the ground with a light thud. May flew over to him, morphing back to human form. _

"_Mark, are you all right! Get up!" Without saying a word, Mark got up and teleported to the med room. "So," May asked, turning to face Katie, who had a fireball charged in her hand, "what'd you get dad?"_

"_Like I'm telling you," she yelled, launching yet another fireball, this one breaking into many little ones. May jumped into the sky, morphing back into a bald eagle, but to no avail. The little fireballs started chasing her around the room._

_Heat seekers? Since when can she do that?! May thought, doing a barrel roll to avoid being hit by one of the five little ones, which hit the wall and burst into a dazzling display of orange and red flame. Attempting to do another barrel roll, she hit the roof. She fell to the floor, getting hit by the last four mini-balls on her way down. Getting up, she saw Katie rearing her head back. Wondering what she was doing, May dusted herself off. At that moment, Katie spat fire from her mouth. Mesmerized by this new move, May couldn't move. She felt as if she had been frozen in place, like that time when a psychopath named Freezer had hit her with some sort of laser that trapped her in a block of ice, except this time she can breathe. When the fire hit her, she fell backward onto the floor, tried to get up, and collapsed. She woke up in the med room, Katie met her with worried eyes._

"_I-I'm sorry May," Katie cried, tears streaming down her face. "I don't know what happened. I don't even know how that happened. Getting angry, I just wanted to chew you out for betraying me, and, instead of words, fire flew from my mouth." She held her sister close to her. "Please, can you forgive me," Katie sobbed. May stared in shock. She had never sobbed, not even for herself. The only time she'd seen Katie sob is when Mark and May had been hurt trying to get away from an angry dog. _

"_How can you ask that? Of course I forgive you, sis," she replied. "Where's mom?" _

"_Shopping still. It's been three hours, so I think she may have gone to Mr. Grayson's house for a while. Oh, and Mark's fine," Katie nodded. At the other side of her bed, Mark was sitting in a chair, head resting on a pillow. He was sleeping. Katie then helped May get to her room, and then went to get Mark, coming back and putting him in his bed, on the other side of the room. Kissing both of them on the forehead, she slipped out of the room and, may guessed, went to wait for their mom in the living room. As soon as her head hit the pillow, May fell asleep. _

_-End Flashback-_

"Mom!" May looked at her brother, who had gone into a steep dive. Surveying the land, she saw the house where they were supposed to meet in ruins, with no sign of her mom, dad, or sister. Police were down below, now questioning Mark, who was in a state of panic. "Yes," Mark said irritably, "I'm his son. Mother's name? Raven Roth." An officer went back to his car, and returned in fifteen minutes. Thanks to technology, the hotheads at the station were able to confirm Mark's parenthood. By this time, another kid had showed up. She was wearing a forest green cape, and was crying on Mark's shoulder.

"Who's she" the officer asked.

"My other sister, May" the teen replied coldly. Officer Akmun Heringster shivered.

"We got confirmation about you're parenthood. We're not sure what happened, but it appears that the kidnappers didn't want anyone to follow them." Then, in a kinder, friendlier voice, he said, "you can stay at my house for as long as you need. Garfield Logan helped deliver all five of my children, and I'm forever in his gratitude."

May and Mark looked at each other, then turned to the officer. Since May was still sobbing, Mark replied, "We'll stay, for a while. But, please understand, we must get to looking for our mother." The officer nodded silently.

"Come with me. I'll drop you off on my way to the station." With that, they left into the unknown, following a man who, although they didn't know, felt they could trust with their lives.

To all readers, thanks for following the story so far. Also, thanks to all who are **reviewing. I may get to put up a few more chapters in the next few days before I go camping, where I'll have no computer access for 2-3 weeks, so I'll try my best. Until the next chapter. Expect things to heat up. **


	10. Love Again

**Please forgive me for not updating sooner. Anyways, here's the next chapter for A Lost Man. This will be my last chapter for a while. **

_The Abandoned city of Paris_

Raven didn't know what to say. She'd never seen Garfield this serious. His children, _their_ children, were somewhere within this horrible fortress. Even though she didn't give birth to Kyle, Jake, and Arella, Raven felt that were her children. She knew Katie could take care of herself in most any situation, and if not for the fact that they were being held prisoner by the Brotherhood of Evil, she wouldn't fear for Katie's life. Mark and May were sure to have reached Cairo by now, and were doing their best to find them. Soon they'd escape, and the Brain would pay.

By this time, Garfield had stopped pacing and sat down at the far end of the dark, smelly, awful room. It was so dark outside, and this was supposed to be the city of lights. At least it was, until the quake of 2017, when the ground shook with awesome power, showing the full power of nature's fury. The ground shifted around, knocking over buildings, starting a thousand fires that engulfed the French capital, filling the skies with clouds of smoke that filled the air with poisonous fumes that choked the very life out of the once great city. In minutes, the city of lights had become the city of ruins, with thousands of people wounded, dying, or dead. The stench of death still lingered in the streets. In the aftermath of this great catastrophe, the French government decided to move their capital to Bordeaux. Instead of trying to rebuild their capital, it would be abandoned, never to have its streets flourish with life again. A perfect place for the Brotherhood to make their headquarters, summoning villains from all corners of the globe to join their cause. So lost in all this that he didn't notice Raven sitting down nest to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Gar," she as worriedly, "what are we going to do?" He had never heard her sound worried before, and this scared him. Wrapping his arm around Raven's waist, he held her tight, as if letting go would mean to lose her forever. Having lost Terra to cancer, Beast Boy was going to make sure he didn't loose Raven, or else he'd lose the only woman he could ever truly love. Even when married to Terra, not a day went by when he didn't think about her, the one his heart had truly yearned for.

"I love you," he said, emerald eyes gazing at the tired daughter of Azarath. Her response was to kiss him gently on the lips, before drifting of to that peaceful land of slumber, where she didn't have to worry about the Brotherhood, crime, or any evil force out there. A land where she and Beast Boy would be together forever, with their children. It was not long before Beast Boy fell asleep, lost in his own thoughts, slowly succumbing to despair.

Torture Room

Mento fell to the floor. Jericho raised the shock staff and hit Mento on the head, effectively knocking him unconscious, possibly killing him. "Guards," he said calmly, "drag this worthless sack of meat back to his cell." With those words, two shock troopers dragged a bleeding and unconscious Mento out of the room. "That was satisfying." _Who next? Ah, yes._ "Guards," Jericho barked, "bring the man who killed my father."

**Well, I couldn't put in as much as I wanted. See y'all in 2-3 weeks!**


	11. Escape

-1**Sorry all, I beg forgiveness! I haven't had any time do to school… senior year and all. By the way, I got Halo 3, so expect a Halo story very shortly. (Or whenever I can get to a computer with free time.)**

Cyborg jumped from the hole. Above him, someone was shouting fire at the top of her lungs. The wind swirled about him, cold griping every inch of his body. Fall had set in, and the weather had taken a turn for the worse. Thankfully, only the wind was blowing. But it was blowing hard. Lasers ripped the ground below him, sending dirt, dust, and rubble flying into the sky.

Jericho watched, a cold anger in his eyes. _He killed my father and now he's trying to escape justice. Coward._ As Cy disappeared behind the ruins of the Eiffel Tower, he ordered his troops to stop firing. Then he went to his room to meditate, and decide what to do next.

Three weeks later

Akmun Heringster sighed. _Couldn't they stay for another week? The kids really look up to them, like they were their own brother and sister._ But he understood. They had to find their parents. It's what anyone would do. A sharp knock brought him to his senses. Opening the door, he was surprised to see a bruised, cut, beaten up Cyborg at his door.

"Akmun, I need help," he said, and then collapsed on the floor. The next thing anyone remembers is May coming into the room and screaming in shock, and Mark, surprisingly, taking command of the situation. After several days of rest, Cyborg felt ready to talk.

"The Brotherhood have them, in Paris. They want revenge for what we did to them 17 years ago." He chuckled. Those had been good times. Now though…

"How long will they be in Paris?"

"It's their base, so probably for a while, until Jericho gets tired of them and…" he left the sentence in mid-air. Nobody could bear to think about what would happen.

"I have a plan," May said excitedly. Everyone looked at her. "Here's what we do…"

**Well, that's all for now. Until next chapter. Be safe. Have fun. And, if you can, play Halo. Good-bye.**


	12. Death of a warrior

-1**Operation stop the Brotherhood is in action…now!!!**

_Brotherhood base, Paris_

Nightwing paced in his cell. It had been an hour since Starfire went to the Med Ward, puking her guts out. Sweat dripped from his face, and he started shaking uncontrollably. _She's going to die_. Slade's voice seemed to come out of the shadows of his mind, feeling him with despair. Part of his mind fought back. It spoke to him, with kind words, in the voice that it always had since he and Cyborg formed the Titans. Batman, his former mentor and the Dark Knight of Gotham. _Everything will be fine, Tim_. The two voices began to argue, saying she'll die, or saying she'll live. "Stop!" he yelled, falling to his knees and grabbing his head. The voices stopped arguing, and the world went silent. An eternity seemed to pass before Starfire came back. She smiled as she flung herself into Tim's waiting arms.

"Tim," she said, a tear falling down her cheek, "I'm pregnant."

This is how it feels to be Timmothy Grayson right now. You are strong, smart, and married to the love of your life, who has just given you the best news ever. The words hardly hit your ears as shout, with tears of joy, that your going to be a father. After all, you've wanted a baby for so long, and now your wish will be granted. This is how it feels to be Timmothy Grayson right now.

The joyful reunion was cut short as the wall to the cell block was blown open, with Cyborg yelling "charge!". Alarms blared, and the guards in the prison block were quickly defeated. "Stand back," Cy said, and the door blew open, and Tim stepped out. It looked like Cy had come with an army of officers. Amongst them, Raven and Garfield were being reunited with their kids, Negative-Man and Robotman were being carried off to the waiting ambulances, and a weeping Elasti-Girl came out, followed by two police officers carrying a, on a stretcher, Mento's lifeless body.

"It's okay mom, dad, we'll meet up with you in a little while," May exclaimed. _This was not part of her plan_. "Don't worry, I'm a big girl, and can take care of myself. Besides, you have to watch out for Katie." Raven let go of her daughter, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Then, she turned and left, with Garfield, Katie, Kyle, Arella, and Jake, following Officer Heringster to the rendezvous point, just past the ruins of the Eiffel Tower.

After about half an hour of heavy fighting, May, Mark, Cyborg, and the officers of the 203rd, Pharaoh squad, reached their destination. The command center. Word had just come in from the other squads; the bombs were set, ready to blow this base to kingdom come. Only one thing remained.

Jericho knew they'd come. This was the Brotherhood's HQ. Or it was, up until a week ago, when the whole of the Brotherhood command moved to Bordeaux, where the French government waited to be overthrown. For the first time in three weeks, he allowed himself to smile. On the monitor, Jericho watched as his troops were overwhelmed, no match for the army that had invaded _his_ base. Just one of hundreds scattered throughout the Earth. A blue beam of sonic energy missed him by inches, slammed into the monitor, which blew up, and sent him flying. A battle broke out in the Control room, Jericho's bodyguards vs. Cyborg's group of police officers, with Mark and May attacking Jericho in unison.

May turned into a bald eagle, and attempted to scratch out Jericho's eyes, while Mark lifted a fallen pipe and tried to impale Jericho with it. Jericho barely jumped out of the way when May hit home. His scream filled the room, and echoed throughout the empty corridors of his once glorious base. Blood dripped from his left eye, which had a huge scar in it. Picking up the pipe that Mark had thrown, Jericho made a desperate throw at the little pest. He was rewarded with a scream and whimper of pain as May fell to the ground, back in human form, clutching her right side, which had blood spilling from it. "No!!!" Mark yelled, and his anger grew. Eyes glowing purple, he lifted himself into the air, while the room was beginning to be torn apart. All Mark knew was that he wanted to cause Jericho pain, pain for hurting his sisters, pain for hurting his mom, pain for his dad, pain for all the trouble he had caused. Cyborg recognized this immediately. Mark's powers were going out of control.

"Everybody, get out now!" he yelled, picking up a whimpering May. As he left, Cyborg could hear the screams of pain that escaped Jericho's mouth. What he did not hear was Jericho's pleas for mercy, the pleas of a man whose hands were stained with blood. Or Mark's laughter, as he continued to torture Jericho, causing pain to the man who had almost killed all those who Mark loved. His fury poured out from his hands, cutting into Jericho's body, ripping away bits of flesh, leaving Jericho to wish for death, a death which could not come soon enough. Then it happened. Mark's powers ripped Jericho into pieces, until all that remained was a pile of broken bones, rotting flesh, and pools of blood. By this time, with nobody in their way, Cyborg and the 203rd had made it out of the base, and were making their way toward the rendezvous point. When they got there, the guards asked if they should blow the bombs.

"Where's Mark," Raven asked, not spotting him amongst the crowd. Nobody wanted to tell what happened.

It was Cyborg who replied. "He stayed behind to fight Jericho. He should be out shortly."

Mark's rage swept through the empty corridors of the base. Upon reaching the bombs, they unleashed an explosion so fierce, that nobody could survive.

"Sir, it's exploding!" Everyone watched in horror as fiery flowers bloomed across the base. The explosion sent smoke and rubble everywhere. Raven and Garfield cried. Mark had not made it. His sacrifice had ensured that the Brotherhood was gone forever.

A week later, they held a funeral service for Mark. His family, as well as all of his friends, attended the service. Raven and Garfield held hands, remaining silent most of the time. Everyone came to give them their condolences. Many remembered how funny he was. How he liked to play football on the weekends, or study hard for a test. He may have been a joker, but he was dead serious about school.

One month later

It was a sunny day, no clouds in the sky. A light breeze blew. A wedding bell rang. "Do you, Garfield Logan, take this woman to be you lawful wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you, Raven Roth, take this man to be you lawful wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Garfield Logan turned to Raven, and they kissed. The crowd erupted in a cheer of happiness, joy, and congratulations.

Then Garfield and Raven went on their two week honeymoon. Nine months later, they had a baby boy.

"What do you want to name him, sweetie?" Garfield asked his wife. Raven already knew what name she wanted to give him.

"Mark Anthony Logan."

"That's a beautiful name, Raven."

As Raven held her newborn baby in her arms, she knew the future would be perfect.

**That's it. Or is it? The Brotherhood is still out there, after all…**


	13. Sequel

First things first: Thanks to GabbyKat13, who described Garfield's kids to me. (All of them.) Also, thanks to all who reviewed. You made my day. (Believe me, I've had some pretty bad days.)

Well, a bit of information for everyone. I'm currently working on a sequel for A Lost Man, as well as a tie-in, It's Hard Being Single, which tells of Raven and how she raised her kids during Beast Boy's absence. It also will chronicle the search for Beast Boy, which went off and on. Both should be put up before Christmas, as well as a special Teen Titans Christmas story. (Still working on plot.) Also, I'm trying to find the whole Dragon Flyz series on DVD, something which has proven hard to do. Here's a preview of It's Hard Being Single. (Bit of the first Chapter.)

Raven lay on her back, trying desperately to fall asleep. _Triplets, I'm going to have triplets_. She smiled. Doctor Gussert had just informed her a few hours ago that she would be having three kids_. I can't wait to tell Beast Boy. Garfield Logan. Whatever, he'll be so happy._ She put her hand on her belly and began to rub. "What will I name you? Mommy needs to know," she said playfully. Before she drifted off to sleep, her last thoughts were of Beast Boy, l and their one night together.


End file.
